Life of the Elite
by TitanWolf
Summary: follow an elite warrior under Dodoria as he rises to the Ginyu Force in Frieza's army.


**Life of the Elite**

**Chapter 1**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

**Frieza Planet 673**

"Dodoria, have your men returned from planet Cheese yet?" Frieza asked. The warlord sat as always in his hover chair, looking out into the blackness of space and eyeing the twinkling lights of countless worlds ripe for the picking. "I take it they had some trouble with the inhabitants?"

The pink alien smirked at this. "My man had no trouble whatsoever lord Frieza," Dodoria replied, causing Frieza to turn around, and raise an eyebrow.

"Did you say man?" Frieza asked. "You sent one man to a planet even the Ginyu Force couldn't handle? And he has returned, mission complete?"

"It was that Arganian, what was his name?" Zarbon asked, as he placed a hand to his chin and thought. "Russell wasn't it?"

"Oh yes I remember him now, tall fellow with the pointed ears?" Frieza asked, before turning back to the window. "Send him to me when he returns."

"As you wish lord Frieza," Zarbon and Dodoria said together, before both exited Frieza's chamber. Walking down the corridor they soon arrived at the docking bay just as a ship entered. "Well, looks like he's returned Dodoria. Lets go congratulate him on a job well done."

As they approached, the pod opened to reveal a tall, lanky young man with short brown hair and a well kept goatee. His armor was the same as Dodoria's, except instead of pants, he wore trunks, a blue scouter rested on his head. .

"Captain, the mission was a success," Russell said, saluting Dodoria as he approached.

"How did you handle it?" Zarbon asked, looking the soldier over.

"Complete annihilation, sir," Russell said, smirking. "Lord Frieza expects nothing less."

"Speaking of lord Frieza. He wishes to speak to you," Zarbon said, turning away. Following after him. Soon, he knelt before Frieza, his eyes on the floor in respect to the warlord.

"Dodoria speaks highly of you, and I can see why now," Frieza said, causing Russell to look up in surprise, before remembering his place, and looking quickly down again. "Please, there's no call for such formality, you haven't failed me. It's quite a surprise that someone alone can manage a mission the Ginyu Force passed up. So tell me my young friend, how did you accomplish it?"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_The planet was peaceful, scenic even. Tall trees bore fruit's the size of boulders, and the rivers ran red with choice wine instead of water. Looking around, Russell checked his scouter to find several high power levels approaching. Soon he saw several aliens. The first was a large bull creature that had the upper body of a man, and the lower half of a bull, flying above was a blue pterodactyl. Rounding out the group were two green skinned twins both wearing the same clothes and same hairstyle._

_"Some welcoming party," Russell said, as he crossed his arms and smirked. The group stopped several feet from him. "Well, are you going to say something or just try to glare me to death?"_

_The bull creature looked towards Russell's ship and scowled._

_"Your with the Planet Trade Organization, you work for Frieza!" he bellowed, taking a strange fighting stance. "You will not leave here alive!"_

_"That's cute, you think your people," Russell said, the twins vanished in a second. Spinning around quickly, Russell reached out and grabbed each one by the throat. Lifting them up, he brought the two crashing down with a double choke slam, followed by obliterating them both with simultaneous blasts of purple energy. "Next!"_

_The bull creature looked on in shock and horror as Lip and Rap were killed within seconds, this man was a true threat._

_"Terros! Be on your guard!" he ordered._

_"Don't worry Angus, he won't-" Terros was cut off by Russell, who teleported behind him and seized the alien by the wrists and pulled his arms back until they were on the verge of being ripped from the sockets._

_"Looks like you need to get your wings clipped," Russell said, before placing his feet on Terros' back and pushing off, ripping the alien's arms completely off. As the alien fell, the elite warrior fired a beam of energy that vaporized Terros entire upper body, leaving only his legs._

_Before Angus could react, he felt Russell grab his horns, pain shot through his skull as they were ripped off, he screamed only once, before the evil warrior jammed the alien's own horns through his eyes and into his brain, killing him instantly._

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>"Outstanding," Frieza said. "I think a special mission is in order for you."<p>

"A special mission?" Russell asked.

"Yes, I need a sixth man to go to the planet Vulcan and bring it under heel," Frieza said. "your working with the Ginyu Force on this mission."

"You honor me lord Frieza" Russell said, saluting the warlord. "I will not let you down sir."

"Dismissed," Frieza said.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Vulcan<strong>

Russell climbed out of his pod, and checked the area with his scouter. Finding 5 large power levels he took off in that direction. Soon he came upon five other space pods. He landed just as they opened and the Ginyu Force climbed out.

"This is the guy who we're working with?" Recoome asked, looking down at Russell. "Hey Burter! Jeice! Get a look at this guy."

Recoome was soon joined by a tall blue alien and a short red alien. Russell felt the urge to jam his fist in Recoome's face, but; ignored it, he didn't stand a chance against the Ginyu Force.

"Your one of Dodoria's blokes, yeah?" Jeice asked, holding out his hand, which Russell shook. "I'm Jeice, don't mind Recoome, he's just taken too many knocks to the head lately. You wouldn't know by looking at him, but ol' Recoome here graduated magna cum laude from Frieza university."

"Really?" Russell asked in disbelief. "What did you major in?"

"Advanced Neuroscience," Recoome said, smiling widely. "With a minor in Cold Empire American studies."

They were soon joined by a small, yellow slug alien.

"Hey nice at meetcha I'm Banana," he said, grabbing Russell's hand and shaking it rapidly. "I'm new so please be gentle."

"Line up you guys!" the four Ginyu Force members snapped to attention. Russell turned to see a black wolf alien. Reaching into his armor, Ginyu pulled his hand out and slapped it over Russell's heart, pulling away, Russell saw the Ginyu Force logo. "You are now an honorary Ginyu Force member, you are entitled to eat and travel with the Ginyu Force and get a lifetime membership to our private gym, and, best of all, you'll be first in line to fill a vacant spot in the team if one of the members tragically falls in the line of duty."

"Thanks for the honor" Russell said.

"Now! Fighting poses!" Ginyu ordered.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Banana!"

"Ginyu!"

"We are the Ginyu Force!" they shouted together. It wasn't until he felt five sets of eyes on him did Russell get the picture, and struck a pose.

"Russell!" he shouted.

"No! the timing was all off!" Ginyu shouted, "Your supposed to go after Banana! Lets try it again-"

The beeping of their scouters cut Ginyu off. The six looked to see at least a dozen aliens flying towards them. The leader was a purple alien with horns.

"What are you doing on our planet?" he asked. "Leave now, or we will kill you."

Russell saw out of the corner of his eye that Banana looked pissed. Before he could stop him, the yellow slug stepped out in front of the group.

"Look you backwoods hick!" he shouted, his face turning red. "We're the Ginyu Force and you're the ones who are gonna die!"

Banana turned back to the group and gave them a thumbs up.

"I'll take care of them Captain," he said, turning back, Banana was cut off guard by the purple alien, who had teleported in front of him, and slashed downward with his hand. Seconds passed before Banana's body split right down the middle. The alien didn't smile or smirk, he just glared at Ginyu.

"Take your men and leave, or this will happen to the rest of you," he said, teleporting back to his group.

"Alright boys, this looks like it could be fun," Ginyu said. "Leave the purple guy to me, decide amongst yourselves how to deal with the rest."

"Huddle up!" Jeice ordered, before Recoome and Burter joined him. "You too Russell, your on the team officially now mate."

The team spent a few minutes discussing a plan, while Ginyu kept his eyes on the alien leader, he looked strong.

"Break!" the group split up, Jeice flew up into the air while the other three circled the aliens in a triangle formation. Jeice gathered his energy into a large, red ball. "Crusher Ball!"

Smacking it, he sent it spiraling down to the enemy group. As they moved to get clear, they were effortlessly picked off by the other members of the Ginyu Force. Russell jammed his hand into one alien's chest and crushed its heart in his hand, before kicking another in the head, smashing his skull. Looking over, he saw Recoome smash two alien's heads together, before decapitating another with a knee to the face. Burter was a blur, he kept zipping around killing aliens left and right.

"Looks like you're the last man standing," Ginyu said, as the other came back to the ground. "The scouter says your power is over 45,000. Looks like your gonna be a problem."

The alien watched in disbelief as the Ginyu Force restrained Captain Ginyu, so that Recoome could break his neck.

"Your insane!" the alien shouted.

"Change!" Ginyu shouted, a flash of light blinded Russell, when his vision cleared he saw the purple alien putting Ginyu's armor on. "Pretty good body, nice and strong."

"Captain Ginyu?" Russell asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, its me," he said. "I'm able to change bodies with someone, done it so many time I can't even remember what I originally looked like."

"Captain!" Jeice exclaimed. "We've just received urgent orders to go to planet Sera, there's word about a rebellion against Lord Frieza!"

"Alright then," Ginyu said. "We've got orders! Lets go!"

Climbing into Banana's pod, Russell lifted off with the others. After they'd left the atmosphere, Banana's corpse started to move. The two halves began to reattach themselves until he was whole again.

"Wow that hurt!" he shouted. "Where's that jerk I'm gonna- hey? Where is everybody?"

**END CHAPTER 1**


End file.
